not a balloon sir
by vik912
Summary: how a weather balloon that was not a balloon at all could change the universe. Please note usual disclaimers Nothing about b5 is owned by me. Also don't be the comic book guy during reviews.


B5 au

During a Vree census of galactic civilizations a former dark area appears to have some activity, It is very hard to get to so scout ships are launched. It has no jump gate so scouts need a ship to use their jump engine. Scout ships try to enter this new space but sustain damage and upon exiting hyperspace crash into a planet, the Vree flag this area of space as hostile and will not attempt to jump there until the next census and use better ships.

Roswell-summer 1947

One Vree ship has crashed and been called a "weather balloon" by the army.

Northern Canada-same time

The other Vree ship crashed, but is more intact than the Roswell ship. No reports are made about this even though the Canadian Military recovers it quickly. Three Vree bodies are also recovered and placed in cold storage for now

Crash plus 15 years-summer 1962

Roswell ship is so damaged that no system is working and all work is based on trying to figure out what things do. Also Intel from autopsies performed on the Vree is not any help for now. Americans know that there are other races out there. So far the one usable item discovered is the outer shell of the ship is radar invisible. Air Force is funding research into matching this with their systems.

Northern Canada

After many years of trying the scientist have discovered communications system and a package called interlac translation. Now they can access this strange ship secrets.

2 Companies are set up Maple Leaf Technologies and Maple Leaf Computing (MLT and MLC).

1980

From its remote base in Northern Canada a ship enters earth orbit near the North Pole. Ship is repaired with MLC and MLT items that are bulkier than the originals any less effective, Ships is powered by Nuclear power using a scaled down CANDU reactor. During its shake down test a malfunction in the propulsion system leads to a surprising by-product; the ship jumped to a region of space behind Mars. (A/N Think FTL of BSG) It takes the ship 2 days to get back to Earth. Now MLT tries to recreate this event.

1985

MLC provides MLT with a system able to use the new Jump engine effectively. After a series of 100 tests is validated as safe for manned use. Also Ship is official deemed not to be earth based and is stored in orbit of a Jupiter's moon Io. A second ship, using only earth items/plans i.e. ugly shuttle like shape, much smaller is used to get there (using that same North Pole idea as the maiden trip to hide it). Asteroids are being mined extensively to help to pay for the now expensive program.

2012

Canada decides to leave the UN. Announces that due to the UN's inability to do anything we will not Fund a dysfunctional meeting group for the world loudest assholes and ego-maniacal fools. Canada then kicks out many suspected spies (many Russian and Chinese but also a few Americans) also expels all foreign Criminals.

2015

Canada announces that is leaving NATO and WTO and will only honour and sign deals with individual countries instead. States that NATO has become just a way for America to target enemies without declaring war and that WTO rewards the wrong countries. US very angry about this and cancels all treaties with Canada and close all border crossing. In response all Americans all deported and any company from a non treaty nation is given the choice of leaving Canada or paying a huge penalty.

2020

Year of the uncivil wars occur- China, US and Russia all suffered multiyear civil wars. India and Pakistan fight each other and nearby countries join in. All the affected areas will take decades to recover. None ever become a nuclear war but were still very damaging to infrastructure in some cases almost complete. Germany and England become much friendlier to Canada. This allows Canada to become a dominant factor in the World Economy. Only Brazil is combative about Canada's newfound power.

2025

Canadian satellites notice odd energy reading from the South Pole. They discovered the ruined remains of something. All Intel come up inconclusive but this drives Canada and later earth to make isolationist the highest priority on the galactic stage.

2050

A Vree ship is noticed in system and when a ship is dispatch to stop it the Vree ship jumps out. This system is now flagged as Populated but still hostile and will remain ignored until next census. Reading from Vree ship match description in database as one that is equipped with a jump engine. Further research is approved for this tech.

2087

Canada openly creates 3 self-sustaining colonies in solar system. (Also have 5 secret military bases) Germany and England are partners in Colonies but not in bases.

2088

Canadian researchers crack the Jump gate/Engine issue that was mentioned in the Vree database and seen used 38 years earlier. But without q40 can't make one yet. Genetic research is now advanced enough to be used to make "better" humans, but full blown augments are deemed to be illegal. This is jokingly called the Khaaaaan rule

2100

Telepathy is proven on earth with almost the entire population showing low level abilities and some showing much more. Also the Human alliance is formed (and includes all of Earth nations) and takes control of all off-world assets. Further genetic research proves this telepathy has been shaped by outside influences. Isolationist policies take hold and become de-facto positions of all items.

2156

Centauri ships suffer jump engine malfunctions and the Emperor is given a reading by his personal seer that simply states avoid were the jump won't go. So the dead space that the ships were supposed to visit is now considered off limits until otherwise stated.

2156 Vree official 1st contact

Vree cruiser surprised to see life (mid-level space faring at that) in this thought to be dead area of space. (even aliens have bad and old Intel sometimes) They are contacted first in Interlac and then Vree with 1 question why are you here Vree? Out of curiosity of both knowledge of Vree and their language ship captain begins low level talks. Just after 1st round of introductions and basic exchanges occur Vree are shocked when 6 Vree bodies are returned. Quick explanation of why 3 are frozen but intact and the other 3 have been autopsied and then frozen. Vree advise that it is best to hide from the rest of the galaxy for now as most races are assholes and only want more items for themselves no matter what the cost is to others. Vree agree to let a few humans on their ships (for short durations and Vree tell them to say they are centauri if asked. Human ship use their ftl to jump directly into Vree home world system (thus keeping rest of galaxy in dark about them) this allows humans to get much more info about the universe. Side effect of this is to show the Vree are telling the truth and can be trusted.

2170

Narn intelligence gets multiple reports of Centauris working on Vree cargo vessels. Based on their descriptions they are dismissed as poor common Centauris or even slaves working off their master's debts and thus no further action is by Narns about this.

2200

Vree/human defence pact is about to be signed but centauri contact occurs; human doctrine is not to use ftl where any non Vree aliens can see and take reading of it.

Earth 1st contact with the Centauri

House Refa sends a small fleet of ships out on a conquest/materials trip. Even without Warships the Minor Noble in charge believing nothing short of the Minbari could stop them. Nobles ship stumbles near a HA military base he demands that these primitives pay respect to the great Centauri republic and House Refa. A very non PC answer sent in Interlac reads Go F*ck a Pakmara, A very bored linguist had looked into the Vree database for insults. Noble orders an attack. Centauri are surprised by existence of basic shields they are more scared when each ship is targeted by hundreds of weapons systems from every direction. Only one centauri ship is able to flee. Salvage from these ships will help HA

1st Earth centauri war occurs

Vree offers technical assistance but not forces (earth accepts this limited help, but asks Vree to "spy" for them in any way possible)

Emperor Turhan decrees that any house forces that want to join (all major house except for Mollari join and even a few smaller houses leap at the chance for regaining glory) but Royal forces will remain behind defending centauri assets from anyone who tries to attack (unsaid whether this attacks would be internal or external)

Humans use a lesser version of transmat tech to transport bombs to centauri forces (human version is only rated for non-living items and due to being power hogs it is only used for military apps. This keeps happening and centauri get very little victories and major losses. This causes minor houses to leave this war quickly; Major houses reduce forces but do not leave completely.

1 year into fight only House Refa is still fighting as all others have abandoned this glory quest. House Refa is broken financially and military. Mollari House steps in and annexes it and then contacts Emperor about a ceasefire with this HA.

Earth has accessed multiple Centauri computer cores and is able to confirm Vree Intel about the Centauri, this Intel includes the use of slavery and decadent lifestyles of the ruling houses and lastly arrogant ideas about their place in the galaxy, due to this Earth refuses to have face to face contacts with Centauri and instead hire Vree to be couriers for them. Vree home world is exposed to Earth entertainment, with physical comedy and police dramas being popular among the Vree population. 1st round of items released are items in the public domain.

Vree merchant begin leaving crystals in various locations. These crystals show centauri ships being defeated easily by an unknown minor race. Most other races think these are fakes and are being used by the Vree to undermine the Centauri for their own economic gains. But the Narns begin to collect them to study them just in case there are legit. Most races don't even bother to make a copy before the selling them to Narn agents. Narn Intelligence tries to get info from Centauri sources but comes up empty except for the demise of House Refa. Narns notice that most of the ships being blown up have Refa markings on them.

Human/Vree Defense Pact is signed and further negotiations about a full blown Alliance are started.

Dilgar, seeing a greatly weaken centauri forces, decide to attack en masse (including a Vree colony) Humans honour defence pact and uses captured Centauri tech, Earth has developed a second type of ship heavily influenced by Centauri designs to be used in a false flag like situation, Dilgar mistake this for Centauri action and this causes a major regrouping to prepare another front in their war. Warmaster Jhadur argues against this and is killed for treasonous actions.

Drakh convince a group of Dilgar (with some mid-level military) to leave the Omelos system to avoid the coming death from their star.

Earth/Vree alliance is able to hold back Dilgar attacks but most other races are over run quickly. Now the Dilgar enter Centauri space this start a brutal war with colonies on both targeted for Mass Drivers. LONAW/Centauri forces are eventually able to push Dilgar back to their home system; this took a few years to occur. Narn space is avoided by both sides but Narns still raid nearby border areas anyways.

Omelos destroyed when their sun goes nova, this leaves only Dilgar still alive in the small colony near earth controlled space, they contact Earth and offer surrender in exchange for Protection.

Centauri stumble upon this colony while searching for any remaining Dilgar tech to steal. Centauri about to launch Mass drivers when they are surprised when Earth and Vree ships jump in to defend the minor colon and are even more surprised because they can't figure how the Ships arrived without using Jump gates or Jump engines.

2250ish

Centauri declare war on Earth/Vree for harbouring Dilgar. For the entire Dilgar war Centauri military claimed they and they alone defeated the Dilgar; this causes LONAW to ignore a request to join them against the Vree. LONAW do contact Vree about why they are protecting Dilgar. Basic details, Civilians surrendered for offer of protection, given to LONAW with warning do not interfere.

2nd and Last Earth/Centauri War

Dilgar salvaged technology is being added to Earth/Vree ships, Dilgar is actually easier than Centauri to add due to help from Dilgar scientist. Emperor's forces are mobilized for this war. Narn and LONAW send messages to Vree about what they will do when their Humans are defeated. Vree response is simply that we fight with our Ally until the end. Narn and LONAW still believe that Humans are only being used as cannon fodder by the Vree. Vree also make a public statement to the Centauri Emperor that simply states "You came at the king, you best not miss"

During the 1st War only ship based actions occurred and therefore 1st major contact is not in space but on a barren planet with a few Q40 mines. Centauri are shocked by a few items; how big these humans are (roughly 7 feet tall) how much like them the humans appear to be and lastly how much better at fighting ground wars these humans are. More face to face contact occurs during ship boarding and when humans attack colonies with ground troops, few intelligence reports make it back to centauri prime about these humans. Everyone there is confused by these humans. Earth now no long hides any of its toys from the Centauri. With the Royal forces being much better than former House Refa forces this causes both sides are taking losses but after 6 months Humans are winning, because of this G'Kar is dispatched by the Kha'ri to find out more about how this is possible, just who these humans are and also to try and get some trade with them or at least increase trade with the Vree.

G'Kar arrives at a major Vree colony but he is not alone most LONAW races have also sent representatives. Humans refuse to meet any of them except for Abbai who are given a face to face meeting. G'Kar keeps asking for meeting until one day a rather large man appears at his office door, G'Kar assumes this is a centauri, man states the humans will not see you so stop asking G'Kar demands to know why and the large man states Narns are not respected due to their actions and back handed dealings with everyone he also states that it would be best to leave the planet soon while he still can.

Rangers are surprised to be given a few items from the central vault. 1 is instructions written by valen himself to deliver a message to the Vree and two is said message in a data crystal. Rangers go to Vree home world to deliver what is now called Valen's plea.

Vree are surprised when they open the message and see that it is written in English. They immediately send a courier with a copy to Earth. Rangers notice that a Vree ship is leaving but is going is a completely different direction from every other ship and decide to follow it. Rangers discovered Proxima system but mistake it for a minor centauri system and leaves.

Grey council get this report but states that "affairs of others matter little to us". But Dukhat asks Lennon to keep an eye of the Vree for anything weird.

Vree-Earth Alliance is formally signed with Dilgar as an associate member.

Vree offer earth a new trade deal that allows earth to avoid dealing with races they don't respect which seems to be most of them. Vree will become middleman to the galaxy, Earth accepts this. Vree's start to contact other races with details about increase trade.

During 1st face to face meeting Abbai are surprised by Humans (1st that they are not centauri and 2nd that they hate the centauri due to their decadent and corrupt practices) discussion for alliance continues. Small Dilgar colony becomes science hub for Dilgar, Humans and Vree. Abbai agree to join alliance (now a 4 race alliance)

Lennon sources inform him of Abbai and Vree activities, including the formation and expansion of the Alliance, but cannot get anything about these humans. He also discounts rumors of Dilgar being involved as fanciful stories.

Narns are angry about being completely ignored by humans and are debating how to respond to this. During meeting Kha'ri council chambers are hacked and Humans send a live feed and before the Narns can respond a simple audio message is sent stating that an attack will fail very badly and then invite G'Kar to meet them about some low level trade deals. G'Kar asks why now simple answer the enemy of my enemy is my friend. G'Kar assumes this means the Centauri.

Epsilon system suffers minor damage from explosion when Great Machine self-destructs rather than let it`s custodian evil family gain control over it.

HVA alliance is viewed by outsiders as a Vree led item with Humans uplifted to be military and mostly are barbarians (more than Narns) to combat Centauri power and using Abbai for Diplomacy. Humans deny the have any telepaths most assume that like Narns any they have are so weak to be almost useless. Dilgar are now assumed to be extinct race.

HVA builds three medium sized space stations for themselves only, 1 for each member (Dilgar are represented by Humans), to be used for meetings. Universe knows about these meeting and is constantly trying to either officially sneak into them or unofficially get into them. All attempts are refused or stopped but one Brakiri attempt partially succeeded by getting a recording device on an Abbai delegate. They got one hour of video but only 5 minutes (none showing humans) was meeting related rest shows Abbai station and Abbai personal, Dilgar and Human tech detect it and killed it before the real meetings started. Brakiri are still able to make massive amounts of money from this. Narns go back and begin to sell copies of their Centauri battle crystals. Alliance beefs up security in response.

Centauri decide that war with HVA is too costly and decide to only target the Narns.

After multiple defeats Centauri fully surrenders to keep war from coming to their Home world. Emperor personally is made to sign agreement that gives Alliance multiple systems. During the talks Abbai do all the negotiations with earth troops providing security.

Basic Outline of races

Minbari- Isolated and xenophobic only a few rangers deal with outside races

Centauri-Huge Assholes and a declawed Lion of the galaxy

LONAW- very minor but have good trade deals with Vree

Narns-still angry about earth snub but ok due to trade deals though the Vree, Full debate over idea of full invasion of Centauri space.

HVA/D-Hide true power (both military and economic) humans only revealed themselves to alliance members and centauri (war only)

Vorlons/Shadows and other 1st ones- Lorien asked them (upon pain of death from other 2 factions) to sit this one out

Shadow War- Ripples out as only most militant on both sides want to continue the game. Leads to reduction on both side as many leave, Lorien ask other 1st ones to stay behind and watch both sides. Kosh Faction leaves to go beyond the rim and leaves Ulkesh faction in control. Z`ha`dum becomes a ghost planet due to many shadows who left.

Lennon is forced to buy Brakiri and Narn Intel. Rangers can not find proof of shadows return, despite this Vorlons demand that they begin preparations for the prophesied war anyways.

1st White star is built. Shadows give Drakh and other client race permission to do whatever they want to do but are informed do not call on us unless the Vorlons interfere. Drakh decide to only target Minbari.

HVA begins massive spy program in all areas of the Universe. HVA begins to openly show all of its power, even the Rangers surprised by how powerful they are. Surprising is that Earth Entertainment has become huge with most races but no newly made shows(last 10 years) are allowed to be show outside of the Alliance.

Minbari/Drakh war begins. They call for Allies. They are completely ignored. The standard response given is ``Affairs of the Minbari are no concern of ours``. Drakh target White star production facilities is destroyed.

Warrior Caste now wants to force others to help them. They are outvoted 6-3 in the Grey council due to fear of creating more enemies than Allies. Dukhat asks Delenn to try and set up meeting with possible allies. Delenn becomes to create a short of possible strong military forces that could help the Minbari immediately. Not knowing enough about non Minbari forces she contact the Anla'shok for help.

After a long and through review Valens plea is discovered to be almost a thousand years old but seemingly written in modern English and in a few spots French, Spanish and even a little of Mandarin. HVA decides to contact a group of Minbari called the Rangers for more intel.


End file.
